Wrestlemania 25 Bets
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Trish/Lita femslash... if you don't like femslash DEFINITELY DO NOT read this! If you do like femslash, however, then... enjoy! And review LOL


Title: Wrestlemania 25 bets  
Pairing: Lita/Trish  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... I am not affiliated with the WWE in  
anyway blah blah blah  
Rating: M…  
Summary: the title kinda says it all…

* * *

"Ok, what the fuck?" Amy shook her head as Santino Marella in drag danced on her television screen. "I'm sorry, I can't watch this anymore," she stated, turning the television off.

Trish stared at the screen bewilderedly even after it had been turned off.

"WOW," she said, after a moment. Her tone was etched with disbelief. "Wrestlemania only happens once a year and instead of building up a great feud and having an immense women's match, they have this…" she trailed off. There were absolutely no words that could describe that calamity she just watched.

"Fuckery," Amy filled in for her. "Aren't you glad we sidestepped that train-wreck?"

Trish chuckled. When Vince had _personally_ called her and begged her and Lita to be part of the 25-diva battle Royal, Amy had vehemently shaken her head, the mere thought of the possible catastrophe it could be dejecting her. That was _before_ Santino Marella had expressed his desire to be in the match; when that segment had aired, Trish was super glad she had taken Amy suggestion and refused to be part of the match.

"Well," Amy wrapped her arm around Trish's shoulders, pulling her closer. "Since we're refusing to watch _that_, what do we do with our bets?"

Trish grinned.

"We proclaim me the winner, since I predicted the first match correctly," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I would have predicted the fourth match correctly," Amy disputed.

"Only because you cheated."

"It was not cheating," Amy argued. "We didn't specify that we couldn't call Jeff or Matt,"

"We didn't specify it because it was obvious," Trish said, playing with the fingers draped over her shoulder. "But… I suppose we can call it a tie,"

"What are the rules of a tie?"

"Well," Trish maneuvered herself until she could straddle her lover's lap. She steadied herself, her finger pressing into the plush leather of their sofa. "What were the stipulations for our bet again?" She leaned down, pressing her lips to the side of Amy's neck.

"Uhhh…." Amy blinked a few times, her mind suddenly really hazy, although Trish's lips did that to her sometimes… _all the time_ actually. "Uhhmmm," Her hands found the concave of Trish's hips, holding her steady on her lap. Trish's lips traveled up the column of Amy's throat until their lips connected making it hard to breathe let alone think.

"Hmmm?," Trish asked as she pulled back, her breath warm against Amy's kiss swollen lips.

Amy grinned sheepishly.

"I don't even remember the question," she joked.

"In that case," Trish carefully removed her lover's hands from her waist, intertwining their fingers before holding Amy's slightly larger hands flush against the back of the sofa. "Since neither of us remembers the rules," She continued, ensnaring her bottom lip between her teeth coyly, "We'll just have to come up with new ones."

Being perched upon Amy's lap gave Trish that slight elevation that allowed her look down upon her lover as she scanned her features. She saw as Amy's eyes lids fluttered, she saw her breath hitched, she saw as she swallowed delicately, her thorax stirring before stilling, most of all, she saw as her lips flexed into a smirk and she felt the accompanying flex of Amy's wrists as she strained beneath her hands.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this?" Amy asked, her smirk smugly in place.

"Why do I have a feeling you're enjoying this more than you're letting on?" Trish countered.

Amy grinned.

"Because you know me," she answered, surging her body upwards just a bit so she could capture Trish's lips. She kissed her until she felt like her lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and only then did she pull back, her grin resurfacing. "Because you know I can never resist a struggle," she said breathlessly.

"And that's why I love you," Trish said smugly, leaning down to press her lips against Amy's again, kissing her to newfound breathlessly.

"That's not the only reason you love me," Amy murmured against her lips.

"No?" Trish asked challengingly.

"No," Amy confirmed. "You love me because I can do…" She arched slightly, the movement causing Trish to gasp. "_This_," she breathed out, using the slight distraction to establish dominance with her hands that had before been lying docile beneath Trish's. She moved their hands until they were behind Trish's back. Using one hand to secure Trish's wrists, she rested the other on the side of Trish's hip, steadying her.

"Well played," Trish admitted.

Amy grinned. There was definitely defiance flickering in Trish's chocolate brown eyes, but that didn't quite mask the arousal. Her eyes were unmistakably dark, her pupils blown and a light flush colored both her cheeks and chest.

Amy really couldn't help but lean forward and brush her lips across the underside of the blonde's jaw. She always had trouble resisting Trish when she was _obviously_ aroused, but still, she was careful to maintain her new found dominance lest she end up like last year. She remembered clearly after losing their Wrestlemania bet last year how she ended up pinned to this very couch with Trish being a wicked little tease. That absolutely wasn't happing again this year!

"Do you give?" Amy asked, kissing her way up to Trish's ear and taking her earlobe between her lips.

Trish emitted a choked moan.

"Do I ever give?" she asked, her head tipping back slightly.

"No," Amy admitted. Trish never gave up at least not until Amy sucked and fucked the last ounce of fight out of her. "But there's a first time for everything," Amy continued, using all her strength to switch their positions so Trish was sitting back against the couch and she was hovering over her.

Trish gasped at the sudden show of power.

"Do you give now?" Amy asked, a bordering on arrogant grin playing on her lips.

"Not a chance," Trish answered, tilting upwards until she could capture Amy's lips in another heady kiss.

That was enough to wipe that grin off of Amy's lips.

Amy rid herself and Trish of their shirts in record time. She saw the flicker of arousal in Trish's eyes as her eyes skimmed her nude torso. She quickly captured the blonde's hands before she could touch her; that- Trish touching her- could be her undoing.

"No touching!" She playfully growled, pinning Trish's wrists against leather.

"Is that a rule?" Trish asked, her voice a low drone as Amy swiped her tongue across the rise of her collarbone.

"No," Amy husked, her lips pressed against salty-sweet flesh. "It's a stipulation,"

"A stipulation?" Trish asked, her hips arching as Amy nipped at a particularly sensitive spot right below her pulse point.

"Yep," Amy licked a path between the valley of Trish's breasts. "If you touch, you give," she said, finally releasing Trish's hands. She raked her fingernails across Trish's chest until her hands came to rest upon two perfectly formed mounds. She squeezed. "_That's _a rule," she said, smirking as Trish arched into her touch.

"And if I choose to give?" Trish asked. A flush of air left her parted lips as Amy replaced one of her hands with her mouth, her lips wrapping around a rosy pert nipple.

"If you give, then you won't be touching me for at least a week," Amy said, her breath blowing warm against an already painfully erect nipple. She gave it a lasting lick before moving onto the next. "_But_, I can do anything I want to you," She swirled her tongue around the bud, smiling when Trish emitted a ragged moan. "Which includes, tying you up to ensure you can't touch me,"

"And If I don't give?" Trish asked. "If I keep my hands here," she wriggled her fingers ostentatiously. "Until you get me off... What do I get?"

Amy dipped her tongue into Trish's navel, licking a path down the muscles surfacing on a taunt abdomen until Trish's jeans proved a barrier.

"What do want?" she asked, looking up through hooded eyes as she undid Trish's buckle, sliding the leather belt through denim belt loops. She slid the zipper of Trish's jeans down.

"I get to do _whatever_ I want to do to you for a whole week," Trish said, her hips rising off of the couch as Amy tugged her jeans off. "And," she quickly added before Amy could agree or disagree, although she was sure she would agree. "You're coming with me to my parent's house for Easter,"

Amy groaned.

Trish's eyebrows arched sternly even despite her being turned on the point of deliriousness. Amy's hand was splayed, immobile, right above the waistband of her underwear. All it would take was a small shift for Amy to know, to _feel_, how much she needed her to touch her at that moment.

"_Fine_," Amy finally said, trailing her knuckles downward, brushing against Trish's cotton-clad center. Her fingers moved in small circles across the sodden material, her eyes fixed on Trish's hands where they flexed above her head. She smirked; she could win this bet easily, she was sure of it.

She placed a kiss on Trish's jutting hipbone, hooking the cotton waistband with her fingers until she dragged them down Trish's legs, throwing them carelessly somewhere across the room once they were off completely.

She licked her lips once Trish was exposed to her completely. Not only was she going to win this bet, but she was going to have fun doing it! She trailed her fingertips up Trish's calves, touching behind her knees before spreading her legs indecently wide. She inhaled deeply, the complementary shaky exhalation of breath making Trish throb in anticipation.

She brushed her tongue against Trish's center lightly, and heard a sob of relief as Trish arched purposefully into the caress.

Trish was wet, _so_ wet, almost as wet as Amy's mouth and the thought made Amy clench as she worked her tongue over the smooth pink flesh before her.

Her fingers splayed across the junction between thigh and pelvic bone and she could feel beneath her fingertips the insistent pounding of veins and arteries that rivered flesh. She looked up as she took Trish's swollen clit between her lips. Trish's knuckles were white from their grip on the leather of the sofa, her eyes were closed, and her bottom lip was entrapped snugly between her teeth.

_Perfection_, Amy thought, Trish was perfection embodied.

Deciding to add another challenge to this little game, Amy poised two fingers at Trish's entrance.

"Oh God Ames!" Trish breathed out as Amy penetrated her. She clenched around tapered fingers, her walls stretching to accommodate the intrusion.

Trish was tight, her warm walls clamping, providing a plush resistance to the imposition of fingers. Amy still pushed forward, pumping her fingers until the digits slid easily into warm wetness. She kept thrusting, her fingers ever quickening as she lapped at glossy flesh, playing circles around Trish's swollen bud.

Trish was close, she could feel it, she could hear it, she could see it… And then it happened, all within a span of seconds. Amy stopped completely, her fingers stilling knuckle deep inside Trish, her tongue backing off completely and Trish's hands flew reflexively to tangle in Amy's hair, trying to reinitiate contact.

Amy smirked, quickly leaning down and taking Trish's swollen clit between her lips. She sucked hard and the action was Trish's undoing.

"_OhMyGodFuck_!" She cried out in one breath, her body stilling before giving way to a full body tremor as her hands tangled in Amy's newly dyed black tresses.

Amy slowed her thrusts, licking intermittently at Trish's clit until her orgasm completely subsided. Gliding up Trish's orgasm-kissed body, Amy took Trish's hands in her own and held them high above her head.

She smirked.

"Wow… you lost," she said tauntingly. "I don't have to go to your mother's Easter dinner," she continued, grinning widely.

"Mmmhmm," Trish said, maneuvering her body from beneath Amy's. "We'll see," she said, knowing she'd be able to coerce Amy into going by the time Easter Sunday rolled around. Until then… she slipped off of the couch.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

Trish threw a seductive glance over her shoulder.

"You won," she said. "Which means… I'm going to find the handcuffs because the rope you tied me up with last time itched."

Amy grinned. This was going to be a fun week.

The End… **read and review please… AND… author's note incase you missed it in my last story update… If you thought this tiny morsel of wrestling smut was totally awesome then you'll totally dig the Anonymous Wrestling Kink MeMe! What's that you ask! Well, it's this totally anonymous community which a friend of mine over at Livejournal hosts. What happens is people leave totally anonymous smutty wrestling kinks, any pairings, and then people, still totally anonymous, write fics from those kinks… Confused? Well, check it out at http (colon) (slash) (slash) community (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) anonwrestling (slash) profile!**

**Seriously, Livejournal isn't just for emo kids anymore lol **


End file.
